


The Prince's Bride

by Yulya18



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar lives, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar won, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulya18/pseuds/Yulya18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark has always been more interested in playing and fighting with her brothers while her younger sister Arya only wanted to be a great lady. How will they behave in King's Landing, where a young Targaryen prince must soon choose his future queen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

 

**WINTERFELL**

“Father, why do we have to go to the south?” – a woman’s voice was heard while its owner entered her father’s solar.

“Hello to you too, Sansa. Please sit.” – Eddard Stark, or Ned as his wife and close friends called him, waited until his oldest daughter had done as he said before talking again. – “I thought you’d be excited to go the capital. You will have fun with the other ladies.”

“That is so boring, father. I would rather stay here and practice with Robb and Theon.” – she complained. She wasn’t Arya to be fawning over dresses and hairstyles, by the gods.

“I don’t think your mother would appreciate hearing you say that.” – Ned argued, already knowing how his wife would react. For years she had tried to make Sansa behave like a lady, preparing her for her role as a lord’s wife, but she was too wild to be tamed.

 _‘Just like Lyanna.'_ He thought, laughing internally.

Ever since Sansa had been born, his wife had been excited because she had looked exactly like her and so she had expected her daughter to be the perfect little lady. Unfortunately, even though she had the Tully looks, she had a Stark through and through.

Since she was little she was always more interested in playing in the dirt or follow her brother Robb around the castle than she was in learning to dance, sing and sew. Catelyn had of course tried everything to make her more interested in becoming more refined, only resulting in several arguments over the years.

A few years later when Arya had been born looking exactly like his sister Lyanna, Cat had been disheartened at having another wild daughter. So great had been her shock when she turned out to be the lady she had longed for. It had been somewhat funny for Ned at first, but in the last few years it had stopped being so.

He had seen how Catelyn doted on Arya day and night while slowly but surely forgetting about Sansa. She no longer tried so hard to get her to behave and only talked to her to criticize her, sure that when the time came for her to marry, only a Northern lord of a minor house would accept her. Meanwhile she had all her hopes on making a very adventageous marriage for her youngest daughter. That’s why she and Arya were so excited with they departure to the capital of the Seven Kingdoms.

Rumour had it that his nephew, Prince Jon Targaryen, a boy of seven and ten now, was in search of a wife. And Cat intended to turn Arya into said wife. Arya of course had been extatic when she was informed and couldn’t way for the day of their departure.

Sansa, on the other hand, was less than thrilled. Which was why she was once again in his office, pleading with him not to make her go. And had it been for him, he would have respected his favourite daughter’s wishes, but after watching his wife disregard Sansa’s education, he knew this was an opportunity to elevate her baby girl’s chances at a good marriage too.

And by the old gods was he going to make sure Sansa was prepared accordingly. Even if it meant that he would lose her to her future new family.

“Sansa, sweetheart, I know you’d rather stay here with the boys.”

“Then why are you making me go?” – she pouted and gods if it did not remind Ned of Lyanna once more.

“I have already told you why. Several times.” – he sighed. They had been having this conversation for over a month.

“Daddy! I don’t want to get married!”

Ned stood from his chair and knelt next to Sansa, taking one of her delicate hands in his.

“Baby, I know. Believe me, I know. And I don’t want to lose you to a husband neither.”

“Then...”

“Let me finish, child.” – he said. – “I don’t want you to ever leave Winterfell, but whether we want it or not, one day it will happen. And you need to be ready when that time comes.”

“I don’t want to be like Arya. She never gets to do anything fun.” – the redheaded girl argued. Ned couldn’t help but laugh again imagining Sansa acting all proper and passing her days dancing or sewing with the other ladies. That would definitely never be her.

“I didn’t want to tell you this until we reached King’s Landing. But I think it will be necessary.”

“What?” – she asked with trepidation.

“I have a surprise for you awaiting in the capital.”

“A surprise?” – now she was curious.

“Yes. And if you promise me right now that you will make an effort to learn from the other ladies, I will tell you.”

Sansa was silent for a couple of minutes, wondering if said surprise was worth such a promise from her. Then she remembered that this was her beloved father and he only wanted what was best for her. So in the end, she decided to trust her instincts and in him.

“Very well, father. I promise to do my best.” – she said, looking him straight in the eye so he would know she was being sincere.

“Good girl.” – he raised her hands and kissed them with fatherly pride. – “Now for your surprise. I wrote Lyanna asking her to find a person for me and I have just received a raven with confirmation.”

“Confirmation? Of what?”

“Once we arrive in the city and as long as you keep your part of the deal, you will have sword lessons with a tutor I’ve found for you.”

“Really?” – Sansa asked smiling.

“Really. But only if you keep your promise.”

“I will, father. I promise I will.” – Sansa hugged him happily and then stood up. – “I have to go tell Robb and Theon!”

“Don’t tell them, Sansa.” – Ned stopped her. – “If you tell them it won’t be long before your mother finds out and she will forbid it. You know how she is.”

“Alright, father. Then I’ll go finish packing.” – she left hurriedly, leaving a smiling Ned behind.

 

* * *

 

 

**KING'S LANDING**

“When is your family expected?” – Samwell Tarly, Prince Jon’s best friend, asked after they finished practicing in the training yard.

“Probably a moon from now.” – Jon answered.

Ever since his mother had received a raven informing her of her brother’s arrival in the city, she had spent every waking hour making sure everything was perfect for them. Of course Jon was sure that it being her brother and his family wasn’t the only reason for his mother’s excitement. Many moons before, just after his seventeenth nameday, his parents had informed him it was time for him to marry. Thus, they had thrown every lady of marriageable age in his path in hopes of finding his future queen. He hadn’t been impressed in the least.

It wasn’t that they were ugly or had little wit, but they were simply too dull for his tastes. They all tried to behave so ladylike and proper all the time, talking nonstop about fabrics, dances and poetry. He couldn’t stand it.

He wanted a wife full of life. He wanted a wife just like his mother. A woman who behaved like a queen but that would also enjoy being bold. A woman who would be a true companion to him in every aspect of his life. A woman that would challenge him and whom he could challenge in return. A woman he could protect but who would also protect herself.

Which was why he couldn’t help but be intrigued by his uncle’s family visit. He was aware that they had never travelled so far south so he had never met them before, but he had of course heard many things about them. Especially about his female cousins. He had heard about the beautiful Sansa, a girl of six and ten and already so similar to her mother that he guessed she was the perfect Stark lady. And he had also heard about Arya, who had intrigued him the most. She, with only four and ten, was a carbon copy of his own mother in looks.

When he had heard that, he had been eager to learn more about her, although he didn’t dare ask more information for fear of sounding disrespectful to his uncle’s family. So in the end he decided he could only wait to meet her in person.

Maybe she would turn out to be the perfect wife and queen for him.


	2. Arrival

“Sansa, stop pestering your sister.”

“But mother...”

“Silence!”

“But she started it.”

“No, I didn’t!” – the youngest Stark girl replied.

“You did!”

“I didn’t!”

“You did!”

“Enough!” – Catelyn stopped their argument, staring at Sansa the whole time. – “If you do not behave you will be forced to go the rest of the way on horseback.” – she threatened, forgetting that his eldest was very fond of horse riding.

Sansa was about to reply something rude so she could leave when the cart they were travelling in stopped and seconds later, their father appeared next to it.

“We are a few hours from the city.” – he informed them. – “Would you like to continue or should we stop for a while?”

“We should stop for a few moments, Ned. The girls and I would like to refresh ourselves. We need to be as presentable as possible.”

“As you wish, Cat.”

“Father, can I get out of here?”

“No, Sansa, you need to get ready too.” – her mother answered before her husband could.

“I’m fine like this mother.”

“Sansa! What would the king or queen think if they saw you like that?” – she asked pointing to the breeches the redheaded girl was wearing under her simple dress. There was no way she was letting her daughter met the royal family dressed like a... like a wildling!

“I don’t care. This is comfortable.” – Sansa said before turning to her father once more. – “Can I, father?”

Ned smiled at her and signalled Jory to bring another horse while helping her to get out of the cart. Immediately Sansa rode her horse and arranged her skirts so they wouldn’t get stuck in the saddle. Catelyn didn’t say anything, simply glared at both father and daughter and then turned all her attention to her youngest.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, the whole family entered the city gates.

Sansa was instantly attracted to all the noise and the various people going about their days.

“Am I meeting my sword teacher today, father? – she asked. She couldn’t wait to start learning.

“Not today. He should be arriving in a fortnight.”

“Oh.” – she sounded disappointed.

Ned pulled his horse closer and took his daughter’s hand.

“Don’t be sad, my dear. I am sure there are many adventures to have in the Red Keep. And as you will also be learning with the other ladies, I won’t say anything if I see you in the training yard with Robb every once in a while.” – he winked at her, making her laugh gleefully.

They spurred their horses and started racing each other and soon enough, they got to the Red Keep. Ned had barely dismounted when someone jumped him, nearly making him fall.

“Ned! You are finally here!” – a voice screeched in his ear.

“Lya!” – he hugged his sister fiercely and spun her around before allowing her to step away.

“You look old.” – she commented.

“So do you.” – he argued. Both burst out laughing and hugged again.

“I’ve missed you so much, my dearest Ned.” – Lyanna sighed, hiding her face in his chest and closing her eyes contently.

“And I you, Lya. It has been too long. Too long.” - he murmured, stroking her hair like he always did when they were younger.

It was then Lyanna noticed Sansa and her own husband getting closer to them.

“Is this my little niece?” – she asked smiling.

“Lya, this is Sansa, my eldest daughter.” – he introduced them. Sansa bowed awkwardly. She had expected the queen to be more concerned with the proper protocol with foreign visitors, but she had clearly been mistaken. She found herself liking her immediately.

“You are quite the beauty, my dear.” – the queen said, uncaring of the redhead’s dirty clothes or messy hair.

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

“Did you bring her all the way from Winterfell on horse, Ned? Shame on you!” – she joked, causing Sansa to blush in embarrassment. Her father, to her mortification, only laughed.

“Not all the way, but she is definitely your niece.”

“I’m glad to hear that. This kingdom needs more daring ladies.” – she concluded, caressing Sansa’s cheek. – “So you better keep misbehaving and causing Ned trouble, ok?”

Sansa laughed, delighted with her royal aunt.

Lyanna then seemed to remember her husband, and grabbed his arm to introduce him to her family. Ned acted wary of the man at first, still upset for the way his sister and good brother had eloped and gotten married. But not even he could deny neither forget than in all these years he had proven to be a good and loyal husband to Lyanna. Better than what she would have got had she married Robert Baratheon like it had been planned.

By the time the rest of his family arrived, the four of them were talking animatedly. Ned helped the ladies get off the wagon and introduced all of them to the royal couple.

“You look just like my wife, little one.” – King Rhaegar commented after Arya was introduced.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” – Arya bowed politely.

“Do you also like misbehaving like your sister?” – Lyanna asked, feigning seriousness.

“Of course not, Your Grace. That is not a proper lady’s behaviour.” – she answered politely, earning a frown from her aunt.

“Well, a little mischievousness won’t kill anybody.” – she winked at the young girl, making her frowned slightly in confussion.

“My dear, we should let out guests settle. We can talk more during the feast.”

“Of course, my love. And please make sure Jon attends. You know how he is with banquets.” - his wife reminded him before seeing to her family’s comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jon/Sansa... I have always wondered how Sansa and Arya would have been if their personalities were different. Not sure if I nailed it o not, but I liked it anyway.


End file.
